Difícil mezcla
by Dakota Boticcelli
Summary: Razón y piel, difícil mezcla, agua y sed, serio problema... Esos labios entrelazados con amor, una mezcla perfecta. Esas personalidades atraídas por sus diferencias, una extraña mezcla.


**Autora: Dakota Boticcelli**

**Nombre: Difícil mezcla**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Lord Kishi…**

_Bueno esto lo escribí en mi trabajo, escuchando una linda canción y comiendo chocolate, jeje, un desvarió total. Ojala lo disfruten, como yo al relatarlo._

**X--XXXX—XXXX--XXXX—XXXX—XXXX—XXXX-X**

**--FLASH BACK—**

Aquellas manos indagaban toda piel que podían…

Era gracioso como se tocaban, besaban, deseaban y necesitaban al mismo tiempo.

Aquel viaje seria más provechoso de lo que imaginaba.

Aquella solitaria playa seria perfecta observadora, callada y resignada.

Resignada como había estado su corazón.

Pensó que su amor era un imposible, pues la última vez que había sucedido algo semejante fue hace mucho mucho tiempo, hace 13 años atrás, cuando ambos eran unos infantes.

Como anhelaba esta situación, como deseaba sus besos, sus caricias, oírlo decir su nombre con una voz impregnada de lujuria y amor, una difícil mezcla.

Bajo por su cuello, suavemente, dejando un caminito de saliva en el acto.

Sintió como el cuerpo debajo de el vibro.

Como aquella respiración siempre calmada se alteraba.

-no sabes cuánto he deseado esto- dijo en un hilito de voz el moreno.

El rubio se dijo así mismo que era el momento de confesarlo todo, de dejar su corazón limpio y vacio de cosas por decir, para que solo lo que sentía por el quedase.

Bajo el rostro, quedando ambos frente a frente. Mirada dilatada por la agitación del momento, contra una mirada impregnada de algo más que deseo.

El rubio tomo una mano de sasuke, como pudo y la llevo a su pecho, mas especifico, a su corazón.

-¿lo sientes?- le pregunto al moreno… - tú haces que ande así de rápido- dijo sin siquiera parpadear –cuando me rozas o simplemente me miras, tú haces que olvide mi nombre, así que no me digas que no se cuanto me deseas, por que estoy seguro que te deseo mas, ya que no es un simple deseo carnal, sasuke, es amor- sentencio el rubio, dejando al moreno boquiabierta.

Después de eso, sasuke huyo.

**--FIN FLASH BACK--**

"_Cómo quieres ser mi amigo si por ti daría la vida,  
si confundo tu sonrisa por camelo si me miras."_

Se sentía desvanecer. Como deseaba retroceder el tiempo.

La verdad, la última noche con su compañera seleccionada desde hace varios días, el vodka, le había dejado mente de poeta, pues no dejaba de recitar lo que tenía en planeado escribirle.

Su corazón estallo en cientos de pedacitos, como cuando una bala es disparada a la infinita arena del mar, haciendo que miles de granos se levanten protestando, así había quedado su corazón, agujereado, con una enorme grieta que amenazaba con ceder en cualquier instante, estaba seguro, no aguantaría otro desplante, no aguantaría de nuevo esas dolientes palabras que nunca llegaban a ciencia cierta, pero que el sabia las debía tener atoradas en la garganta y que en honor a la amistad que compartían, el no decía.

Pero no por nada lo llamaban "insistente", para no decirle terco o cabezota, pues cuando se empecinada con algo no se tranquilizaba hasta conseguirlo. Pero esto se le había salido de las manos ya hace algo de tiempo.

Se le escapa una sonrisa tonta, al recordar los últimos hechos, se había comportado como un idiota, un maldito idiota enamorado.

¿Cómo pudo pasarle?... ni el mismo sabe la respuesta.

¿Por qué rayos a él le ocurre semejante cosa?... mala suerte quizás.

Bueno tampoco es como si enamorarse de su mejor amigo fuese cosa de cadena perpetua.

Resoplo con disgusto al recordar. Prosiguió con su tarea, escribir algo.

"_Razón y piel, difícil mezcla, agua y sed, serio problema.  
Cómo quieres ser mi amigo si por ti me perdería,  
si confundo tus caricias por camelo si me mimas."_

Esta estrofa le hizo recordar ese beso. Aquella benevolente infancia. Algo que no recordaría si no fuese por su casi hermano mayor, itachi, quien le relato todo y por quien había empezado a buscar a sasuke de otra manera que no era simple amistad. No sabía si odiarlo por contarle sobre aquella platica o besarlo por la "ayuda", nah! Besarlo no.

**--Flash Back—**

Naruto saltaba de un lado a otro de la piscina, simulando a un pez enorme del Amazonas que había visto en discovery channel, por su parte al moreno le disgustaba tanto movimiento del agua, pues el dobe no dejaba de chapaletear y mojar todo a su alrededor, alguno de sus amigos podía caer.

Como le disgustaba aquella faceta tan majadera de su mejor amigo rubio.

-oe dobe deja de jugar al tiburón ¿no estás grandecito?- le dijo al ojiazul

-Jajaja- rieron Kiba, Juugo, sakura, Karin, suitgetzu, Shino, en fin todos los compañeros de escuela, a quienes había invitado por la absurda idea de su madre en celebrar su séptimo cumpleaños.

El rubio inflo los cachetes de marrana nada flaca y viro los ojos en pleno disguste.

Se salió de la piscina enojado, no aguantaba tanta burla y además tenía algo de hambre, iría a ayudar a la mama del teme, Mikoto-san a preparar las hamburguesas.

En el rostro pálido de sasuke surco una sonrisa de supremacía, pues había ganado una al dobe, ya que era este quien siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas en público.

No habían pasado cinco minutos y ya lo extrañaba.

Estúpido naruto, dijo para sus adentros. Sasuke era aun muy joven para entender que sentía, pero no lograba dejar de pensar en aquel chiquillo hiperactivo y ruidoso cuando no lo tenía cerca, y demás lo rápido que andaba su corazón cuando este sonreía abiertamente o se le acercaba, bueno sobre eso ya le preguntaría a su aniki que significaba, ojala no estuviera enfermo de dobesitis aguda.

Lo busco con la mirada, mientras los demás lo llamaban para jugar no se a que cosa de botellita*, el no les prestó la mayor atención, solo tenía en su mente buscar a cierto rubio.

Respiro tranquilo cuando lo diviso ayudando a su madre y comiendo algo que había caído al suelo por su falta de atención. Su mama reía ante la hazaña.

-¿se te perdió algo ototo?-

-es… es que no encontraba a naruto- dijo al mayor, odiaba un poco esa sensación de transparencia que sentía al estar frente a su aniki.

-ven, hablemos- el menor asintió, era el momento justo para preguntarle los acontecimientos con el dobe, así saldría de dudas, ojala que todo se solucione con un par de inyecciones, rezo el cumpleañero.

Sasuke le conto todo lo que sufría su cuerpo ante la presencia de naruto, cada detalle, hasta el último suspiro que emanaba de el al estar frente al ojiazul o cuando lo veía venir con esa pose de relajo que tanto le agradaba, que le hacía sentir que todo estaba bien mientras el sonriera. Le dijo todo cuanto dudaba. Itachi quería partirse de la risa, pero se pudo aguantar, debía mantener el semblante serio de hermano mayor y además burlarse no ayudaría al asunto, pues siempre supo que su ototo baka era prematuro, pero enamorarse, era algo que ni él había logrado, le parecía la mar de tierno que ambos estuvieran colados por el otro a esa edad, que ni sus radares de "peligro" lo hayan detectado.

-no ototo baka, no sufres ninguna enfermedad- le replico este al escucharlo decir si sufría de dobesitis aguda, por kami, los niños son tan inocentes y graciosos, ojala duraran así por siempre, se lamento el mayor, pues conociendo el temperamento de su hermano menor, aquella adolescencia seria un dolor de cabeza para él, no por que el muchacho no pensara, todo lo contrario, pensaba demasiado, y el amor no se asimila con la cabeza.

-¿entonces que tengo?- pregunto sasuke quien estaba sumergido en aquel mar de inocencia.

-si te lo dijera rompería el encanto, sería mejor que tú mismo le busques un apodo apropiado a eso que sientes-

Sasuke se partiría cada neurona hasta encontrar significado, buscaría en libros, la internet, hasta vería discovery channel, aquel canal que tanto le gustaba al dobe por los documentales de animales y tecnología, con tal de descubrir que tenia.

-pero recuerda, no estás enfermo- El menor cabeceo en forma de entendimiento y a la vez de gratitud.

Itachi lo miraba alejarse, aquella manera de procesar información le encantaba, sabía que había dado en el clavo, su ototo no descansaría hasta saber con exactitud que le sucedía. Esto de ser hermano mayor es divertido, pensó, mientras se alejaba, por hoy había acabado su tarea.

…

-¡sasuke!- exclamo el rubio cuando lo vio venir, pero enseguida supo que algo andaba mal. El moreno se dirigía a él con el ceño fruncido, y pose determinante, si era sincero, algo que le asusto, pues se le estaba acercando mucho, demasiado.

En un rápido y fugaz movimiento unió sus labios, pero a pesar de lo veloz, ambos pudieron sentir por tres segundos el sabor del otro, la respiración del otro, y como sus corazones estaban acelerados como un tambor africano.

Naruto quedo perplejo, inmóvil como maniquí de tienda, a continuación sus mejillas tomaron vida propia, pasando de rosado pena a rojo intenso vergüenza extrema.

Sasuke bajo la mirada, una tristeza extraña le surcaba el alma, le dolía el pecho, de inmediato llevo su manita al corazón. Le dolía, ahora entendía algo mejor el refrán de "me rompiste el corazón", algo que había escuchado de una de las novelas que veía su madre.

Naruto todavía estaba ensimismado, aquello lo tomo por sorpresa.

-no te ha gustado ¿cierto?- pregunto temeroso, sin saber por qué, pero lo que dijera o no dijera el rubio, para él era de suma importancia.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto dudoso, eso solo lo había visto hacer a gente que actuaba raro, que parecían estúpidas pero felices. Lo de parecer felices lo tranquilizo.

-era para comprobar algo, es lo que hacen en la novela de las 10 que ve mi mama-

-¡ahh ahora entiendo!- dijo pensativo, pero la verdad es que no entendía absolutamente nada.

-¿te ha gustado?- pregunto de nuevo el moreno, valeroso, pues tenía algo de miedo por aquella ansiada respuesta.

Naruto bajo la cara, y movía sus piecitos de forma incontrolada.

-si- dijo apenas con voz audible, pero que sasuke escucho muy bien.

Luego lo abrazo. Sasuke estrecho contra si aquel delgado cuerpo, sintiendo una alegría desbordante en el acto.

Luego de eso jamás volvieron a mencionar nada del asunto, ya para ambos era una especie de sueño, como si fuera aquello algo que deseaban.

**--FIN FLASH BACK—**

**...**

Agarro de nuevo el lápiz que había parado al suelo por mala coordinación. Aquel pensamiento le había dedo anergias y esperanza.

Se empecino en escribir lo que había leído hace un tiempo, un poema holandés, como para hacer que cualquiera se le arrugue el corazón, era su ultimo haz bajo la manga.

Se había dedicado a encontrar un poema intenso, pero que su significado quedara entre líneas, para no hacer más penoso el acto, pues escribirle una carta al teme era lo último que pensaba hacer para llamar su atención.

Solo de pensarlo le provocaba partirse de la risa…

-¡Una carta al teme! ¿Has oído ramen?- Dijo a su gato mientras se reía a carcajadas limpias. El minino se acerco a su dueño, subiéndose ingeniosamente a la mesa en la que este escribía.

-¿tu si me quieres cierto?- Exclamo mientras lo acercaba a él para pasarle la mano por el hermoso pelaje gris y juntar ambas narices. El gato dócilmente cerraba los ojos y su garganta vibraba, como fiel indicio de que disfrutaba de la acaricia de su amo.

"_Pasión y ley, difícil mezcla, agua y sed, serio problema…  
Cuando uno tiene sed pero el agua no está cerca,  
cuando uno quiere beber pero el agua no está cerca."_

Este era la parte del poema que mas amaba, pues era lo que más se acercaba a lo que sucedía entre él y el Uchiha.

Era como si el escritor se hubiese referido exclusivamente a ellos, el estaba "sediento", pero su "manantial" estaba lejos, muy lejos, pero no imposible, se trato de dar ánimos.

El era su necesidad.

Luego de eso…

Escribe, arruga y bota, he escrito muy grande, no es un cartel.

Escribe, arruga y bota, nunca fui bueno con la gramática.

Escribe, arruga y bota, escribí muy pequeño, no lo entenderá.

_Me va tocar practicar mucho antes de que la carta quede perfectamente, pues no quiero tachaduras ni diferencia de tamaño, ojala hubiese prestado más atención a la clase de literatura._ Pensó, _y_ _ojala la termine antes de cumplir 70, _resoplo.

…

Así pasaron 24 horas más, de las cuales se había emborrachado unas 19 y ahora recuperaba la razón, el buen olor y el apetito. Prometió no levantarse de allí hasta no haber terminado.

Luego de eso se quedo dormido, ¬v¬

Pero por la incómoda posición cayó al suelo. Aun con el efecto del alcohol en su organismo, se fue levantando en cámara lenta. Le dolía todo.

-¡Oh no!- se alarmo -pase 48 años durmiendo, he cumplido 70 y no le hecho la carta- dijo para luego reírse, como tenía tiempo no hacía. Si alguien lo escuchara sus días como comediante morirían antes de siquiera proponerse ser uno.

"_¿Qué hacer?, tú lo sabes, ¿conservar la distancia?,  
¿renunciar a lo natural?, y dejar que el agua corra.  
Cómo vas ser mi amigo cuando esta carta recibas,  
un mensaje hay entre líneas, cómo quieres ser mi amigo.  
Cuando uno tiene sed pero el agua no está cerca,  
cuando uno quiere beber pero el agua no está cerca."_

Sudor y lagrimas… un poco mas y sangre o una cirrosis.

Por fin había terminado.

Escribir esta carta le había tomado una semana, y eso que solo tenía alrededor de 10 líneas.

Imagina si hubiese escogido "20 poemas y una canción de amor" de Neruda que parecía una biblia, le dijo a su fuero interno, así que no te quejes.

… se acicalo para la ocasión, la llevaría el mismo. Así que sin perder más tiempo, se encamino en su destino, el departamento de los Uchihas hijos. Con toda la pena del mundo, si alguien lo descubriera.

-ojala no me tope con nadie, ojala no me tope con nadie- se repetía una y otra vez.

-no me topare con nadie, no me topare con nadie- trato de tranquilizarse

-hola cuñadito-

Escucho a sus espaldas una voz sumamente familiar, cuando la hubo ubicada dentro de su almacén de rostros, se dio vuelta, lentamente. Un escalosfrios lo recorrió.

Itachi sonrió, pues cada vez que lo llamaba así, en vez de protestar, se ponía rojo, rojo como una fresa. Le encantaba tener en sus manos a este espécimen de la hiperactividad.

-Ho…hola- después del tartamudeo inicial, trato de parecer casual, llevando una de sus manos detrás de su nuca, mientras que con la otra escondía la carta.

-menos mal viniste, este hombre va a acabar con mis nervios-

-¿ha si?- pregunto aun nervioso el rubio

-sí, es que anda de un humor de perros, ¿pelearon?-

-algo así- el rubio bajo la mirada

-es mejor que arreglen las cosas, pues las cosas de parejas se deben arreglar hablando- dijo de un solo golpe el mayor, mientras se dirigía a la salida del edificio.

Naruto cayó en cuenta en lo que dijo itachi cuando este se hubo algo alejado

-ESE TEME Y YO NO SOMOS NADA ITACHI, ¿OISTE?-

-See, see, lo que digas, así protestaba sakura, pero ahora venos, comprometidos y todo-

El rubio quedo en silencio pensativo…

-Ah y deberás ingeniártelas, pues tiene visita-

De nuevo se sumergió en sí mismo, debía hacer un plan.

Esto de escribir cartas era algo engorroso.

Pero… ¿escucho bien?

¿Visitas?

¿Quien tenía que estar visitando a su teme?

Eso lo descubriría.

_Bueno antes me la pasaba jugando videojuegos de guerras, ninjas y estrategias, algo bueno se me tiene que haber quedado_, pensó rascándose la cabeza.

-si sigues pensando así te quedaras calvo-

-¡SHIKAMARU! Tú eres a quien necesitaba-

Y quien más que a ese flojo, que ganaba todos y cada uno de los juegos de estrategias y planes.

-oh no naruto, no quiero problemas-

-pero de que hablas- le dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-bueno la última vez que me dijiste lo mismo acabe expulsado por una semana del colegio-

-está bien está bien, esta vez no será ninguna travesura, será una cuestión de infiltración- dijo mientras daba una vuelta canela en el suelo y al levantarse veía a los lados como un militar en batalla.

-menos, no quiero ir preso por allanamiento de morada-

-tks, ayudaras al amor shikamaru-

-¿ah?-

-Bueno te lo cuento, pero préstame tu baño que me hago- dijo con urgencias el rubio.

El de la coleta suspiro resignado, naruto jamás cambiaria.

…

Entraron en la residencia del Nara, naruto paso veloz, directo al cuarto del final del pasillo, el baño. Pues conocía muy bien ya que justo al lado vivía sasuke, para su buena suerte.

Regreso después de haber recuperado la compostura.

-aja, cuéntame, ya abriste mi curiosidad naruto- le hablo una macabra voz de la estancia pero no podía ver nada.

-¿shi…shikamaru?-

-jajá naruto sigues siendo un miedoso- dijo este encendiendo las luces para ver en primera plana los morritos de disguste del rubio, que a pesar de los años no cambiaban.

-bien, cuéntame-

Y naruto así hizo, obteniendo del moreno solo asentimientos de cabeza.

-¿por fin lo aceptaste?-

-¿ah?... bueno yo lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que no podía aun ponerle un nombre, pero ahora lo sé… ¿me ayudaras?-

-no lose-

-hago los deberes en tu casa por un mes, las tareas, lo que quieras, pero ayúdame ¿sí?- rogo el ojiazul

-Mmm, las tareas no, no quiero reprobar, limpiaras mi casa por un mes… ¿trato?-

-¡SIIIIII!- diciendo esto se abalanzo sobre el del moño para darle un abrazo de oso, olvidando la pasada ofensa.

-¡ya! Naruto bájame, ahora a lo nuestro-

-ok ok ok-

-bueno algo que sabemos del arrogante Uchiha es que poco recibe visita, para no decir que nunca, así que debemos utilizar este acontecimiento para hacerle llegar la carta sin que tu estés de por medio. ¿De verdad que no prefieres entregársela tu mismo?-

-¡no!, moriría de la vergüenza, se reiría de mi estoy seguro-

-Jajaja, ¿como lo hice yo?-

-si- ¬¬

-bien, lo primero será que yo lo entretenga, mientras tú te escabulles por la ventana y dejas la carta en un lugar visible solo para sasuke la encuentre-

-aja-

-naruto, escúchame bien-

-¡señor, si señor!-

Shikamaru se paso la mano por la cara para tratar de apaciguar las enormes ganas de reírse del ojiazul.

-si nos descubre, somos hombres muertos, tu por intruso y yo por ayudarte, ¿entendido?-

-SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR- dijo mas fuerte el rubio parándose derecho como una tabla y llevando una mano a la frente, patrióticamente.

-bien, debes ser rápido, este es el plan…-

Y el genio detallo el plan a naruto tan clara y sencillamente como su paciencia se lo permitía.

…

-¿entendiste naruto?-

Y el rubio con una cabezada afirmo…

-…-

**--xx-XXXX—xx—XXXX—xx—XXXXX—xx----xx-XXXX—xx—XXXX—xx—XXXXX—xx—**

-ya puedes irte Karin, ya viste que no estoy enfermo-

-pero Sasu ¿quién sabe si te subirá la fiebre más tarde?-

-no me siento mal- ya el moreno perdía la paciencia, aunque no quería ser grosero, deseaba pensar muchas cosas

-pe…-

-pero nada, por favor, no quiero ser grosero, pero deseo estar solo-

-está bien, tus ganas, pero acompáñame a la puerta-

-…-

Ambos iban a la puerta central, cuando escucharon un ruido muy cerca.

Karin solio despavorida hacia la ventana a ver que era. Sasuke iba lentamente al mismo lugar

Solo para ver que una cuerda con agarre de metal yacía en el parachoques de un auto.

Y unas risas mal contenidas venían del departamento de al lado.

Karin como fue la primera en llegar diviso en un rápido movimiento una cabellera rubia, si era quien pensaba, jugaría sucio.

-¿viste eso Sasu?- dijo Karin mientras señalaba al lado contrario del departamento, hacia el este.

-no-

En el acto en que sasuke volteaba el rostro, Karin lo intercepto y le planto un beso, el cual ella esperaba que fuese apasionado, una vez sus labios hicieran contacto con aquellos perfectamente delineados.

Lo cual no sucedió.

Pero fue suficiente para que el corazón de cierto rubio estallara en millones de partículas de dolos y tristeza.

-basta Karin, vete-

La pelirroja obedeció, ya había conseguido más de lo que primeramente se propuso.

Al abrirle la puerta para que por fin pudiera dejarlo en paz, por que capaz no la acompañaba y se infiltraba en su habitación, al abrirla diviso un rayo amarillo. Al parpadear, noto que no era un simple rallo amarillo, era naruto, quien desesperado llamaba el ascensor, quien al notar aquellas miradas sobre él, decidió ir por las escaleras.

-oe dobe, estamos en el último piso- se apuro en decir, pero naruto le devolvió una mirada, que aunque llena de afecto, también estaba impregnada de desesperanza.

-déjalo, que camine- dijo desafiante Karin, cortándole toda oportunidad de repique al rubio

Quien solo volteo la mirada y empujo la puerta de emergencia, siguió su camino.

**--xx-XXXX—xx—XXXX—xx—XXXXX—xx----xx-XXXX—xx—XXXX—xx—XXXXX—xx—**

Camino, camino y camino, la verdad no le importaba si se detenía o si por donde caminaba se encontraba al borde del precipicio.

Odiaba el poder del moreno sobre su felicidad o sobre su tranquilidad.

¿Cómo llego a necesitarle tanto?...

Una buena pregunta.

Inconscientemente llego a su departamento. Saludo a su gato, le dio de comer.

Al entrar en su habitación se dio cuenta de que necesitaba alejarse, así que tomo una pequeña maleta y se disponía a meter ropa ligera, viajaría.

¡Sí! viajar alivia las penas, eso solía decir su abuelo.

Llamo a sakura para que se ocupara de vez en cuando de ramen, pues no lo llevaría. Esta se mostro preocupada, estaba a punto de sucumbir y contarle todo, pero ¿para qué?, ¿Qué lograría con eso?, nada, solo preocupar a más personas, eso no lo haría sentir mejor, eso no hará que sasuke lo quiera más o menos.

Salió de la situación con sakura por la tangente, sin decirle a donde se iría… solo que debía tomar el barco. Pues ese era su anhelo, viajar en ferri, le encantaba, y no lo hacía desde hace tiempo.

Así que termino de recoger sus cosas, se despidió de ramen y se marcho.

**--xx-XXXX—xx—XXXX—xx—XXXXX—xx----xx-XXXX—xx—XXXX—xx—XXXXX—xx—**

Esa mirada… ¿Qué significaba esa mirada?

Él lo sabía pero no quería saborearlo a ciencia cierta, pues sabía que hería al rubio, pero estaba tan confundido.

Sin saber qué hacer, ya los consejos de su hermano no ayudaban, tal vez si fuese más claro, y los entendiera, lo ayudarían.

¿Qué hago?...

Piensa.

-Piensa sasuke- se dijo así mismo

De repente recordó un poema de Hiroshi Makoto.

-"pregúntale al viento"- se dijo para sí mismo

Se fue lentamente a la ventana de su habitación.

Cuando la suave brisa que inundaba de pronto la habitación cuando abrió la ventana, dio con su rostro, sintió que su estado de ánimo mejoro.

-a ver, ¿que siento por naruto?-

El viento cada vez mas fuerte daba justamente a su oído derecho…

-me agrada, eso lo sé pero… ¿me gusta?...-

Sintió el viento intensamente, y su corazón latía y latía violentamente…

-¿Qué rayos me pasa?, estoy enamorado de naruto desde los 7 años…-

Sintió su piel erizarse, era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta.

-soy un idiota- dijo afincando los codos en la barandilla, quedando en una posa algo dejada

-tardaste un poco, ¿eh Uchiha?- dijo alguien prácticamente a su lado, pero en otro balcón.

Sasuke estaba tan ensimismado que la presencia de Shikamaru no lo altero, ni lo sintió.

-lo sé desde hace tiempo- sentencio el mas pálido

-el me dijo lo mismo… ¿sabes que hacia aquí hoy?-

Al oírlo nombrar se escapo de sus labios un suspiro inconsciente.

-vino a darte algo, estaba muy emocionado, incluso me convenció para que le ayudara a entregártelo, sin que él estuviera involucrado- termino de decir el Nara, pues tenía toda la atención del Uchiha, quien lo amenazaba con la mirada y si no le contaba, quien sabe que mas.

-¿qué es?-

-esto- dándole una pequeña hoja de papel, algo sucia y arrugada, pero con una perfecta caligrafía.

-el ferri sale hoy, si no lo alcanzas si serás un verdadero idiota- le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su alcoba, dejando al moreno solo con sus millones de pensamientos a flor de piel…

Apenas leyó el papelito, salió como alma que persigue el diablo…

**--xx-XXXX—xx—XXXX—xx—XXXXX—xx----xx-XXXX—xx—XXXX—xx—XXXXX—xx—**

*inserte sonido de barco*

-¡TODOS A BORDO!-

-¡TODOS A BORDO!-

Decía una y otra vez el señor con graciosa camisa.

Se sentía tranquilo… a pesar de no estar feliz, estaba recuperando algo de terreno, su tranquilidad. Por ahora con eso se conformaba.

De repente el barco dio un frenazo algo violento. Pero no le prestó la mayor atención, el cielo casi nocturno robaba todas sus miradas y cierto moreno todos sus suspiros.

Así paso media hora, una hora… observando desde lo más solitario de la nave el cielo estrellado.

Una noche donde se divisaban un sin número de estrellas, donde un eclipse lunar se abría paso… abrazando, protegiendo al caliente sol.

Sin caer en cuenta de que ya era hora de cenar. Empezaban a sonarles las tripitas. Pero aun sin ánimos de ir a comer nada, necesitaba estar solo.

-señor la cena está servida- dijo un hombre con aspecto de mayordomo estirado burócrata del siglo 20

-¿ah?-

-que la cena este servida caballero-

-pe… pero-

Trato de decir algo, mientras el hombre lo agarraba por los hombros y lo sentaba ajuro.

Sus ojos celestes se abrieron desmesuradamente, pues la mesa a pesar de que estaba dispuesta para dos personas, contenía una gran cantidad y variedad de comidas, de todos los estilos, desde la más común, hasta unas que parecían sacadas de revistas.

-pe… per…-

-¿necesita algo más?- se dirigió amablemente el mesonero.

-pero yo no he pedido nada y menos… no puedo pagarlo- dijo modestamente naruto, pues lo más seguro es que se hayan confundido y alguna pareja enamorada este esperando en algún otro lugar del barco su cena estupenda y romántica.

-no se preocupe por eso, disfrute de la cena, le he traído el mejor vino del barco-

-pe... pero insisto señor, no puedo aceptar esto- replico

-solo disfrute… beaucoup mon bon Monsieur- dijo el mesonero

Y allí se quedo de nuevo solo el rubio, frente a esa mesa rebosante de apetitosa comida. De repente una violinista y un arpista armonizaron el ambiente con melodiosa música suave y acogedora. El ambiente era maravilloso.

-sería perfecto si no estuviera solo- solo un nombre paso por su mente, el suspiro número cien de la noche salió a flote.

-sus deseos son ordenes Monsieur-

Dijo una grave voz a su espalda…

Su corazón se acelero, su razonamiento se fue a la mierda, su piel se erizo completamente.

Ese pálido ser tenía un gran poder sobre el cuerpo del rubio, aun sin tocarlo…

Solo su presencia lograba desestabilizarlo hasta el punto de casi olvidar su nombre.

Pero no podía olvidar por completo lo que había visto, la gente no se besa por que es bonita, para un beso debe haber algo más profundo.

-¿Qué... Que haces aquí?- dijo mientras hacía ademan para levantarse

-por favor naruto quédate-

-no- se termino de levantar, y con el corazón espinado dio el primer paso, rogando por que el moreno dijese algo que lograra convencerlo de lo contrario.

-_ "Razón y piel, difícil mezcla, agua y sed, serio problema.  
Cómo quieres ser mi amigo si por ti me perdería"-_

Recito de memoria el moreno, haciendo que a naruto se le saliera una solitaria gota pero como estaba de espalda el no lo noto.

Odiaba ser tan sentimental, odiaba ser tan claro como el agua delante de sasuke, odiaba a sasuke por hacerle esto, por siempre esperar al último momento para darse cuenta de que se ha equivocado, por dejarse guiar por su orgullo y su mente fría y calculadora.

Sasuke se aferro a él, lo abrazo por la espalda ya que naruto se dedico a poner las manos en las rodillas, cansado, cansado del amor que abundaba y crecía en su corazón.

-te odio- dijo secamente sasuke, concordando con su pensamiento

-te odio- prosiguió el moreno – te odio por qué me haces sonreír, te odio por que eres mi agua, te necesito, eres mi maldito mundo- dijo enojado consigo mismo, por ser como es, el más obstinado y asocial.

Naruto erguido nuevamente quedo perplejo, no esperaba aquellas palabras, y menos del teme.

Se volteo, quedando frente a frente.

Esos cuatro ojos se veían incansablemente, con ganas de todo.

Sasuke corto la pequeña distancia que había entre ambos. Naruto lo recibió como es debido.

Ambos corazones latieron como uno solo.

Ambas almas unidas, tranquilas y en reposo.

Esos labios entrelazados con amor, una mezcla perfecta.

Esas personalidades atraídas por sus diferencias, una extraña mezcla.

**FIN**

* * *

_Espero que les haya agradado, yo ame hacerlo._

_Otra cosilla, el supuesto poema holandés, no es más que una canción de Jarabe de palo, llamada "Agua", muy hermosa…_

_Esta es mi parte favorita_

_**Razón y piel, difícil mezcla, agua y sed, serio problema…**_

_Un pedacillo que hace pensar y mucho…_

_**D//B**_


End file.
